Un amor Sobrenatural
by Yoru Uchiha
Summary: La historia trata de criaturas sobrenaturales mezclandose entre los ninjas de la hoja para proteger a los suyos; que pasaria si a los Sobrenaturales se les haya enseñado a odiar a los humanos, podran nuestros ninjas ganarse los corazones do los inmortales... entren y averiguenlo
1. ¿Que es familia?

Primero que nada una pequeña aclaracion, esta historia es casi completamente Ooc, osea SasukexOoc, NarutoxOoc, GaaraxOoc, KakashixOoc, NejixOoc. Bueno estas son solo por ahora, el resto vere que hago, por cierto ya todos saben pero debo repetirlo los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto pero la historia si es MIA al igual que los personajes Ooc! (sere posesiva¬¬).

"pensamientos"

_recuerdos_

¿Que es familia?

Pov's Layra

Hola… supongo que deberia presentarme mi nombre es Layra, tengo 16 años, mis ojos son azules y mi cabello es blanco, ademas mi condicion no es normal, yo soy una hibrida mitad vampiro mitad angel, mis padres murieron cuando tenia 5 años dejandome sola junto con mi hermano gemelo que es la exacta copia de mi, su nombre es Kris. Ambos nos las hemos arreglado para sobrevivir, pero no lo hemos hecho solos tres años despues de la muerte de nuestros padres nuestro tio Kyriu nos encontro y nos llevo a vivir con el al mundo humano, pense que seriamos los unicos seres sobrenaturales, pero me equivoque…

El primer dia de escuela en la primaria, mi tio nos acompaño hasta la entrada y se despidio de nosotros. Al entrar…

-niños ellos son Layra y Kris son nuevos en la escuela y espero se lleven muy bien.

Mi vista inmediatamente se dirijio a un par de niños en la parte de atrás uno de pelo verde y la otra de pelo negro, podia sentir sus almas demoniacas, sin poder evitarlo una media sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, al parecer la escuela no seria tan aburrida como habia pensado. Luego mi mente volvio a la realidad gracias a la voz de la maestra.

-chicos quieren presentarse ante la clase?

-por supuesto- respondi- mi nombre es Layra, no me gustan las mentiras asi como las personas que sienten lastima de si mismas, y me gusta estar la mayor parte del tiempo sola- termine mi "grandiosa" presentacion, en realidad no queria tener amigos humanos, ya que me parecian repugnantes.

-bueno, sigo yo, hola mi nombre es Kris, amo los deportes, los juegos y odio a la gente hipocrita o que lastime a las personas por diversion- mi hermano aunque era parecido a mi fisicamente era mucho mas alegre e hiperactivo que yo, y por eso solo a el le mostraba mi verdadera forma de ser.

La clase estaba pasmada con nuestras presentaciones, creo que nos vieron como si fueramos malos, en fin humanos menos con los que tratar, sin embargo los del fondo pidieron a la profesora que si nos podiamos sentar con ellos, al parecer les habiamos agradado, pues la sonrisa que tenian no se les quitaba, yo me sente con el chico y mi hermano con la niña. Luego a la hora del receso…

-hola, no nos hemos presentado aun, yo soy Len-dijo el ojiverde- y creo que nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo sonriendo

-yo soy Sora- dijo la pelinegra- y seremos muy buenas amigas- dijo refiriendose a mi

-ustedes que son?, note sus auras cuando entre al salon

-jajajaja, asi que tu eres muy directa- dijo la chica de ojos turquesa- me agradas, yo soy un demonio y Len es una driada jajajajajajaja

-una driada?- pregunte conteniendo mi risa- que eso no es un termino femenino

-si muy graciosas, pues soy hijo de una driada y un elfo, prefiero que me digan elfo!-dijo haciendo un puchero y volteando el rostro.

-jajajajajaja- mi hermano reia a mas no poder, no supe si por el femenino de la palabra o por la actitud tan infantil-

-bueno y ustedes que son-dijo la pelinegra

-pues somos mitad angel mitad vampiro- contesto Kris

-wow!- exclamaron los dos- pero que combinacion tan mas peculiar, creo que nunca antes habia oido de uno igual

-si bueno, como sea-dije restandole importancia- que les parece si jugamos en mi casa al terminar la escuela- dije con una minima sonrisa, la verdad estaba contenta de no ser la unica peculiar en el mundo humano

-claro sera divertido- contesto Len

Fin del Pov's Layra

En la mansion Keyos (apeido de Layra y Kris) se veian entrando a cuatro niñitos de 8 años.

-vamos dense prisa- grito un peliblanco subiendo a prisa las escaleras-

-te caeras si sigues corriendo en las escaleras-respondio una niña de ojos azules, cuidando que su hermano no se cayera

-esperenos- dijo una pelinegra subiendo las escaleras-Len date prisa

-esta casa es espelusnante!, creo que vi zombis en la sala!-grito y subio corriendo dejando una estela de humo por donde pasaba

-si seras cobarde- dijo sora corriendo tras todos

Una vez llegaron a la habitacion de los gemelos

-pero que genial esta tu cuarto-dijo emocionada la pelinegra

El cuarto tenia decoraciones negras y azules de un lado y del otro eran negras y naranjas, habia un estante lleno de libros dos camas bastante grandes, varios juguetes muy bien ordenados, y unas lunas, estrellas y soles colgando del techo

-gracias-dijo la peliblanca

-esta de lujo-dijo len tirandose en una de las camas

-he quitate de mi cama!-grito el ojiazul, saltandole encima haciendole cosquillas

-jajajajaja, no, jajajajaja para jajajajaja

-hey tambien queremos jugar- dijeron ambas chicas lanzandoles almohadasos a los chicos, comenzando asi una guerra de almohadas hasta que…

-Pero que estan haciendo-pregunto una voz muy profunda que provenia de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos parado en el umbral de la puerta

-tio, nosotros- comenzo el peliblanco

-lo que pasa es que invitamos a nuestros amigos a jugar- completo su hermana- acaso hicimos mal?- pregunto con suma seriedad

-no, sobrina, y ustedes quienes son

-yo soy Sora, es un placer-dijo bajando un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto al vampiro

-yo soy Len-dijo el joven haciendo lo mismo que su amiga

-ya veo, un hibrido elfo y un demonio, parece que escojen bien a sus amistades- dijo sonriendole a sus sobrinos (inner:¬¬ en serio, un demonio como amigo es ¿una buena eleccion?, yo: Callate! Es mi fic, inner: querras decir nuestro fic, Yo: nada que.. es mio tu solo me distraes diciendo que debo estudiar para mis examenes, cosa que si debo hacer T-T, Inner. Yo solo te lo digo para que despues no vengas chillando que sacaste mala nota, yo: que mala, no entiendes mi sufrimiento si no actualizo o escribo T-T)

-gracias-dijo la ojiazul

-Layra, ven debo hablar contigo un minuto

-de acuerdo,- volteo a ver a sus amigos y hermano- ahora vuelvo- dicho esto salio de la habitacion-que sucede tio?-pregunto viendole a los ojos. Aunque su tio no estuvo cuando lo necesitaron, este se habia hecho como su padre, en realidad era muy parecido a el según lo poco que podia recordar de su progenitor, e igual con el tiempo se habia ganado el respeto y admiracion de su parte, pues era muy fuerte y le enseñaba toda clase de combates y le yudo a practicar con sus poderes.

-ven sigueme-dijo guiandola hasta su despacho, lugar que el habia dicho estaba prohibido

-debe ser serio si me traes aquí-dijo cruzando la puerta

-bastante-dijo volteando a verla-necesito que me acompañes a un lugar

-a donde?-pergunto mientras sus ojos destilaban un tenue color rojo mezclandose con el azul volviendo sus ojos lilas- es una mision?-dijo sonriendo pues esperaba con ansias tener su primera mision, y que fuera bastante riesgosa

-algo asi, pero mejor quita esos ojos, no sera peligrosa-dijo sonriendole de lado mostrandole uno de sus colmillos

-bueno-dijo volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad-supongo que una mision es una mision- dijo suspirando

-ja!, eres igual a tu padre-dijo mientras le revolvia un poco los cabellos con dulzura- debemos darnos prisa-dijo mostrandole una manta que cubria parte de la pared

-que hay ahí?-pregunto sintiendo como la curiosidad la embargaba pero debia mantenerse seria

-es un portal- dijo retirando la manta mostrandole un espejo en el cual ninguno se reflejaba en cambio mostraba un bosque-alli es a donde tenemos que ir

-Esta bien-dijo acercandose un poco al espejo-es seguro?-dijo a la par que su mano tocaba la superficie del espejo y al hacerlo el espejo la succiono, al atravesarlo cayó al suelo en medio de un bosque-eso dolio- dijo poniendose de pie mientras se sacudia sus ropas, poco despues su tio se hallaba junto a ella-tio que lugar es este?

-son los bosques de un lugar llamado Konoha-dijo mientras abanzaba entre el espeso bosque

-Konoha?-repitio bastante perdida "que es este lugar", penso

Pov's Layra

Luego de un rato de caminar llegamos a una aldea, entramos sin problemas aparentes y nos dirijimos directamente a una torre. Al entrar se hallaban reunidas varias personas un grupo tenia el cabello y ojos negro, fisicamente parecian vampiros pero por el aroma que tenian era obvio que eran simples humanos, extrañamente no me daban repulsion, la unica mujer entre ellos parecia muy gentil, empece a pasear mi vista entre ellos luego de examinar a la mujer segui con la persona a su lado era un hombre mayor tenia el rostro muy serio (osea ¬¬ tipica cara de estriñido uchiha) cosa que me desagrado sobremanera, segun pude apreciar tomaba la cintura de la mujer por lo cual debia ser su pareja, luego segui con los mas jovenes al frente de ellos, el mas alto que probablemente me ganaba por 2 años, tenia unas ojeras pero su semblante aunque serio era mucho mas amigable en cierta forma que el de su "padre" si no me equivocaba, por ultimo divise a un chico de mi edad y estatura este se veia algo tenso, no me extrañaria que supiera que mi tio no es mortal, sin embargo cuando noto que lo observaba dirijio su mirada a la mia, por alguna extraña razon cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron coloque una sonrisa, que al parecer fue devuelta por el moreno; esa accion me relajo un poco, segui paseando mi vista por aquel lugar, el siguiente grupo que note eran solo tres los integrantes pero con una caracteristica en comun "ojos blancos", parecian espectros, solo uno era mayor, seguramente de la edad del otro sujeto, tenia a dos chicos al frente de mi edad, una pequeña que se notaba era sumamente timida su cabello casi parecia violeta, el chico a su lado tenia una cara muy seria para su edad y su cabello era de color café; a estos no les tome suma importancia y diriji mi vista al frente topandome con una mujer peliroja y ojos entre azul y verde quien sonreia, seguramente para que me aventurase a pasar al frente; pues desde que habiamos entrado a la habitacion no me habia separado de mi tio, luego vi a una mujer que se notaba mucho mas madura de pelo rubio y sumamente boluminosa, luego vi a un rubio de ojos azules con el cabello algo alborotado y una enorme sonrisa, esta si me dio algo de confianza por lo cual me separe un poco de mi tio; luego note algo de movimiento, entre las piernas del rubio se encontraba una copia exacta de el, sin duda de mi edad pero era mas bajo que yo por lo que pude apreciar, este tenia unas marcas parecidas a los bigotes de un gato… no mas bien un zorro en cada mejilla; le sonrei de una manera muy ancha dandole algo de confianza, el rubio menor me dovolvio la sonrisa, una que me dejo perpleja, no pense que un simple humano pudiera sonreirle a… un mounstruo como yo, sin embargo no deje que esto se reflejara en mi rostro, una vez me fije que eran los ultimos en la habitacion voltee mi rostro a mi tio y por primara vez se encontraba bastante serio. No sabia que ese dia cambiaria por completo mi existencia, ni que mi vida y la de los que mas me importan se verian implicadas….

Fin Pov's Layra

-quien es ella Kyriu?-pregunto el rubio

-es mi sobrina, minato, ultima sobreviviente de su clan

-ya veo-dijo la rubia de ojos color miel

-tio, que es lo que sucede?- pregunto un tanto molesta, ademas de que todos en la sala habian posado su vista en ella, provocando que se incomodara

-necesitamos su ayuda-dijo la rubia

-si no les molesta me seria menos incomodo si al menos supiera vuestros nombres-dijo la peliblanca resistiendo sus ganas de alzar la voz

-claor- dijo la peliroja- mucho gusto mi nombre es kushina, el es mi esposo minato y ella es su madre Tsunade- dijo señalandolos respectivamente- y el es mi hijo naruto- dijo tomandole la mano colocandolo enfrente de ella- saluda hijo

-hola-dijo el rubio algo timido

-hola naruto-dijo extendiendole la mano, el otro tardo unos segundo en correspoder el gesto estrechando su mano-hmp –dijo para luego sonreir de lado

-hola yo soy Hiashi –dijo un hombre ganandose la atencion de la pequeña- y ella es mi hija hinata- la aludida solo hizo una pequeña reverencia- y el es su primo neji- y otro hizo lo mismo que la ojiperla

-hola-dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza la ojiazul

-solo faltan los uchiha- dijo el ojirojo, tomado la mano de su sobrina para que se colteara a ver a los mencionados

-hola yo soy Mikoto y el es mi esposo Fugaku- dijo con una sonrisa- y ellos son mis hijos Itachi y sasuke- dijo señalando primero al mayor y luego al menor, estos no cambiaron su semblante frio sin embargo bajaron un poco la cabeza.

-hmp-dijo la pequeña- hola es un placer mikoto-san –dijo bajando un poco la cabeza y subiendola de inmediato- tio aun no se que es lo que pinto en todo esto- menciono colocandose en frente de su tio con las manos en la cadera

-eso nos los explicara ahora minato-dijo viendo el escritorio detrás del cual se encontraba el ojiazul

-Si no fuera urgente, no te habria llamado, ya habras notado la presencia de…

-Kyubi-interrumpio el pelinegro- asi es, pero porque esta en…- no supo si continuar la oracion o no

-solo el puede controlarlo-contesto kushina

-sigo sin entender del todo-dijo la peliblanca sintiendose excluida

-quiero que cuiden de mi hijo, hasta que logre controlar su poder por completo- dijo minato lo mas seriamente posible

-hmp, esto no es enserio o si?- dijo la ojiazul- sabes lo que somos?-dijo viendo de soslayo al rubio

-lo se y por eso mismo se que solo ustedes podran mantenerlo asalvo, al igual que los clanes mas poderosos, los Uchihas y los Hyugas-dijo el ojiazul

La pequeña no comprendia del todo, asi que se hacerco al rubio kitsune mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con gran intensidad para asi poder ver con claridad el aura del pequeño y lo que vio, la dejo sin habla, como era posible que aun con un demonio en el interior su aura era mas pura que competia con un angel; quiza esa era la razon del porque era tan especial, pero al haberse acercado tanto al menor provoco que este se sonrojara y un pelinegro irviera en celos.

-esta bien-dijo la Keyos- los ayudare, aunque me cueste la vida- dijo bastante segura de sus palabras pues en todos habia notado la misma cualidad, "eran una familia", algo que ella habia perdido hace ya mucho tiempo, algo que tal vez jamas recuperaria, algo sin lo cual ya no le era tan importante vivir, pero que sin duda aun valoraba y por mas que fueran simples mortales tenian gran valentia, como para exponer su vida para salvar al chico, una cualidad que valoraba en si misma, algo que le hizo recordar lo que seria capaz de hacer por su hermano, su unica razon para seguir existiendo- ustedes son una familia- dijo paseando su vista entre todos los presentes- tan fuerte como en la que yo naci- dijo para tapar sus ojos tras su flequillo- se lo que tengo que hacer- dijo levantando la mirada y esta tenia un brillo singular "asi que esta sera mi mision, bastante interesante no lo puedo negar, quiza con el tiempo pueda apreciar lo mismo que mi madre vio en los humanos tiempo atras"-dijo pasando su vista del rubio menor al menor de los uchiha.

-pero, no podremos si somos solo nosotros dos- dijo el ojirojo ganandose la atension de su sobrina- debemos conseguir mas ayuda

-confio en que conseguiras a los mejor-dijo minato regalandole una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas

-si por supuesto, pero no sere yo quien los elija- dijo inclinandose a la altura de Layra

-y-yo, pero-trato de negarse pero su tio la interrumpio

-confio en que elegiras un buen equipo

-de acuerdo-dijo aún no muy sergura- y cuando volveremos?

-dentro de 8 años

-hasta entonces-dijo el vampiro para salir de alli seguido de su sobrina

Continuara…

Que les parecio ;). Dejenme sus comentarios


	2. Candidatos

Candidatos

Pov's Layra

En cuanto volvimos a la casa le conte lo sucedido a mi hermano con lujo de detalle, y al igual que mi tio esta de acuerdo con que yo sea la lider, asi comence junto con mi hermano nuestra busqueda de seres inmortales, claro que era muy minuciosa, solo los mejores candidatos competirian en varias pruebas para saber si eran dignos de pertenecer a mi grupo. Junte informacion de todos y cada una de sus habilidades, al igual que consegui informacion de sus especies, forme perfiles y los enumere según las mejores opciones; aun me queda tomar la decisión final, espero que al repasarlos pueda elegir correctamente.

Candidatos:

Nombre: Sora

Especie: Demonio

Genero: Femenino

Edad: 8 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Bola de fuego, Alas cortantes, Vuelo, Invocacion de criaturas del infierno (Ejemplo: Can Cerberos, era el perro de Hades, un monstruo de tres cabezas, con una serpiente en lugar de cola. Los Balrogs que tienen la habilidad de manejar el fuego, y otros poderes del mal).

Historia: Posiblemente el ser sobre el que más se desconoce es él. Se sabe que representa a la maldad y que si habitara en algun lugar, ese lugar sería el infierno, el lugar a donde van las personas fallecidas que no habían sido buenas o las que estaban castigadas, también se dice que las personas deben pasar ahí la eternidad por haber hecho tratos con él en el que les otorgaba su deseo a cambio de su alma. En lo que se refiere al aspecto, no hay una representación concreta y lo que sí es cierto es que en su físico los colores negro, rojo y blanco siempre están presentes en las variadas representaciones del ser. Su elemento y poder es el fuego….

Nombre: Len

Especie: Hibrido "Driada-Elfo"

Genero: Masculino

Edad: 8 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Control de arboles y plantas, Sanacion, Camuflaje, Hechizo de sueño.

Historia: Los elfos; originalmente se trataba de una raza menor de dioses de la fertilidad y representados como hombres jóvenes y mujeres de gran belleza que viven en bosques, cuevas o fuentes. Se les consideraba como seres de larga vida o inmortales y con poderes mágicos.

Las dríadas son duendes de los árboles, con forma femenina, muy solitarias y de  
gran belleza. Físicamente, tienen unos rasgos muy delicados, parecidos a los de las doncellas elfas. Tienen los ojos violeta o verde oscuro, y su cabello y piel cambian de  
color según la estación. De esta forma pueden camuflarse entre el bosque sin que  
se las vea. En el invierno su pelo y piel es blanco, en otoño rojizo, y en  
primavera y verano tienen la piel muy bronceada y el pelo verde. Una  
dríada es capaz de penetrar literalmente en un arbol.  
Las dríadas hablan varias lenguas y su gran inteligencia les permite comunicarse  
con casi todos los seres del bosque, además hablan el lenguaje de las plantas.  
Una dríada tiene absoluto control sobre los árboles, por lo que  
es capaz de provocar que sus ramas florezcan aunque no sea la temporada, que  
aparezcan nuevas plantas alrededor del árbol, e incluso puede provocar un  
crecimiento de hierba repentino que haga tropezar a los intrusos.  
No son nada agresivas, y si son atacadas usan el conjuro de hechizar personas  
como defensa. Este conjuro lanzado por una dríada tiene un gran poder, y es muy  
difícil tener la suficiente resistencia a la magia como para no caer hechizado. Pueden sanar por medio de la narutaleza, su especie ha guardado desde el inicio de los tiempos remedios naturales de gran poder curativo….

Nombre: Caliza

Especie: Ninfa

Genero: Femenino

Edad: 8 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Curar, Amaestrar animales salvajes, Cantos hipnotizantes, Creacion de puertas dimensionales.

Historia: Las ninfas son seres mágicos procedentes de las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Su creación es simple; la esencia natural de ninfa crea un cuerpo y lo "habita". Este cuerpo es siempre el de una mujer de enorme atractivo y encanto. Tienen su propio lenguaje musical. Una ninfa tiene la apariencia de una mujer siempre joven y de gran belleza. Es muy inteligente, y de mente rápida e ingeniosa. Cualquier animal que esté cerca de una ninfa se acercará para ser acariciado por ella, sin importale tener cerca incluso a su peor enemigo. Estos encantadores seres no agresivos, al contrario, intentarán huir siempre que noten el peligro cerca. Tienen la capacidad de escapar creando una puerta dimensional. A pesar de que no son seres violentos, son pocos los que se atreven a enfrentarse a una ninfa, si alguien contempla a una ninfa desnuda sin que ella asi lo quiera puede morir en el acto. Las ninfas odian la fealdad y el mal. Su condición de seres mágicos procedentes de la naturaleza, las convierte en defensoras de bosques, lagos, ríos y océanos. Curan animales heridos, reparan flores y árboles rotos. Una ninfa puede vivir durante varias generaciones, por lo que suelen conocer bien su entorno y donde se encuentran la mayoría de lugares secretos y entradas ocultas….

Nombre: Alice

Especie: Ninfa (hermana menor de Caliza)

Genero: Femenino

Edad: 7 1/2 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Llamado de animales, Canciones durmientes, (poco poder para crear puertas dimensionales)…

Nombre: Sahara

Especie: Demonio

Genero: Femenino

Edad: 7 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Latigo de llamas, Invocacion (Hidra es un monstruo gigante que tiene apariencia reptiliana y múltiples  
cabezas. El hecho de que tenga un gran número de cabezas le permite hacer ataques  
múltiples, bien a distintos enemigos con cada cabeza, o bien con todas las  
cabezas a un solo enemigo. Si una hidra pierde una cabeza, se produce un proceso  
de sellado rápido para evitar la pérdida de sangre. Las cabezas perdidas son  
regeneradas en un cierto tiempo.) ….

Nombre: Hinari

Especie: Mujer Lobo

Genero: Femenino

Edad: 7 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: "Conversion licantropa aun sin luna llena"

Historia: Los hombres lobo son licántropos que tienen rasgos de humano y de lobo. Son los licántropos más temidos por su agresividad y su naturaleza malvada. Un hombre lobo tiene tres formas de licantropía; la de humano, la híbrida entre humano y lobo, y la de lobo….

Nombre: Nanami

Especie: Sirena

Genero: Femenino

Edad: 8 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Conversion, Respiracion bajo el agua (capaz de transferir esta habilidad a cualquier otro), Llamado de criaturas marinas (Hipocampo el hipocampo tiene cabeza y los cuatros delanteros de un caballo, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo esta formado por las aletas posteriores de un pez gigantesco.)

Historia: Se distinguen siempre por el hecho de tener una voz musical, prodigiosamente atractiva e hipnótica. Aunque en su forma las describe como hermosas mujeres con cola de pez en lugar de piernas, tambien adquieren forma humana mientras estan en tierra firme.

Nombre: Kris

Especie: Hibrido "Vampiro-Angel"

Genero: Masculino

Edad: 8 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Vuelo, Visión nocturna, Control mental (se rehusa a usarlo por considerarlo moralmente incorrecto), Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Velocidad, Control sobre el aire, Control de la tierra, Invovacion (El dragón que domina es **Sairys,** que lidera a los dragones de los vientos y las brisas. Su color es amarillo; es cálido y húmedo. Las asociacionespositivas del Aire son: amanecer, primavera, respiración, optimismo, alegría, inteligencia, rapidez mental, renovación.)

Historia: Vampiro; Ser con apariencia humana que se alimenta de sangre (habitualmente) y que por lo tanto, es capaz de matar a muchas personas. Se alimenta de la sangre mordiendo en el cuello de su víctima con los dos colmillos especiales que tienen (dentadura normal pero con dos dientes triangulares que sobresalen, especiales para poder llevar a cabo su habilidad) y según son capaces de convertir a una persona en otro vampiro a través de la mordedura. También se dice que con la mirada pueden controlar a una persona mírandola directamente a los ojos, ya que según muchas leyendas la seducción y el control son fáciles tareas para ellos.

Angel; son los seres más bondadosos que hay, ya que son criaturas que habitan en el cielo. Son representados como humanos con grandes y hermosas alas blancas vestidos también con ropa de dicho color. Cuidan y protegen a los humanos.

Nombre: Layra

Especie: Hibrida "Vampira-Angel"

Genero: Femenino

Edad: 8 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Vuelo, Creacion de ilusiones, Cambate cuerpo a cuerpo, Combate con armas (especialidad espada y arco), Control de agua, Control de fuego, Invocacion (Está dominado por** Fafnir**, quien lidera a los dragones del Fuego y los rayos solares. Su color es rojo puro; es cálido y seco. Lasasociaciones positivas del Fuego son: noche, verano, sol, sangre, entusiasmo**, **actividad, cambio, pasión, coraje, atrevimiento, voluntad, liderazgo.)

Nombre: Kaily

Especie: Fantasma

Genero: Femenino

Edad: 7 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Invisibilidad, Atraviesa objetos solidos (Excelente habilidad para ser espia y conseguir informacion sin ser descubierta)

Historia. Ser en el que se convierte una persona que anteriormente tenía vida, es decir, la forma que presuntamente adopta una persona ya muerta… Tiene habilidades para atravesar paredes, y disfruta de asustar a los vivos.

Nombre: Kaito

Especie: Brujo

Genero: Masculino

Edad: 8 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Posiones, Hechizos

Historia: Los brujos son hombres con el don de invocar a la magia, normalmente oscura. En las leyendas urbanas antiguas los representan como malvados, que usaban su magia negra para fomentar y calmar su odio y envidia haciendo daño a otras personas o para conseguir sus deseos.

Nombre: Casper

Especie: Brujo

Genero: Masculino

Edad: 7 años

Habilidades más desarrolladas: Hechizos, Teletransportacion, Control corporeo (manejo de los cuerpos ajenos).

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que todos califican, sin embargo aun queda mucho entrenamiento por realizar; deberemos pasar los siguientes 8 años entrenando para mejorar tanto nuestras habilidades como nuestro trabajo en equipo. Pero no se cuantos aceptaran quedarse una vez les diga cual es nuestra mision, ya que proteger a simples humanos suele considerarse como algo repugnante y sin importancia incluso una ofenza, pues algo que nos han enseñado nuestros ancestros es que los humanos son malos, ademas de tener mentes muy cerradas como para creer en nosotros se hacen daño unos a otros por codicia, orgullo y placer…

Ni siquiera yo defenderia a un humano pues su especie acabo con toda mi familia, incluyendo a mi hermana menor de tan solo unos meses de vida. Por eso jamas perdonare a los humanos, pero eso no significa que no cumplire mi mision, pues al chico que debemos preteger es uno de nosotros el es un Hanyo, un semi-demonio gracias al zorro de nueve colas que yace en su interior. Y ademas tiene la apariencia de un Kitsune. Los sobrenaturales nos protegemos los unos a los otros aun con nuestra propia vida, tal y como me lo enseñaron mis padres, el abandonar a uno de los nuestros es la peor deshonra.

Jamas deshonraria la memoria de mi clan. Y se que mis compañeros tampoco querran abandonar a Naruto…


	3. Llegan los inmortales a konoha

Los Inmortales llegan a Konoha

Despues de tanto entrenamiento, llegó el momento de partir a konoha.

-pero ¿Cómo aguantaremos el olor a humano?-pregunto una chica de cabello morado largo, ojos verdes y piel palida

-Sahara tranquilizate- pidio con voz neutra un chico de pelo rojizo, ojos grises y piel clara de nombre Kaito

-yo solo me preocupo por no comerme a uno, despues de todo eso nos garantizaria un grave problema- dijo Sora, jugando con un cuchillo

-oigan chicos, si ni mi hermana ni yo nos preocupamos y eso que somos los que beberiamos su sangre hasta el cansancio, entonces ustedes no tienen de que preocuparse- dijo el chico mitad angel

-¿es eso cierto? ¿No te preocupa ni un poquititito?- pregunto una chica de pelo café corto, ojos avellana y piel morena, que respondia al nombre de Hinari

-no- respondio la lider- para nada, ahora mejor terminen de empacar lo necesario que partimos en dos horas-dijo a manera de orden

-hai- respondieron todos al unisono para luego desaparecer del resinto dejando solos a los hermanos

-y entonces… ¿de verdad no tenemos de que preocuparnos?-dijo un tanto inseguro, cosa que solo su hermana era capaz de notar

-pues hemos estado viviendo entre humanos mucho tiempo y ninguno nos ha probocado sed, asi que diria que no existe mucha posibilidad de que allá sea diferente-dijo colocando su mano en su barbilla- pero no es lo unico de lo que deberiamos preocuparnos-dijo mirando atraves de la unica ventana de la habitacion

-y… ¿de que deberiamos preocuparnos?-pregunto con curiosidad

-de quienes son los que quieren a ese zorro y ¿porque?- dijo sumida en sus recuerdos

-parece que te encariñaste-dijo con afan de molestar

-no seas imbecil-dijo molesta- ¡y ve a empacar!- ordeno

-hai-dijo retirandose con una media sonrisa en el rostro

-tonto- murmuro, para luego dirijirse a su propia habitacion y terminar de empacar

…En konoha…

(Casa Namikaze)

-hijo ya despierta, tienes que ir a la escuela- decia la dulce voz de una mujer peliroja, mientras movia con suavidad a su hijo

-mmm?- empezo a abrir los ojos mostrando sus orbes azules- buenos dias mamá-dijo tallandose un ojo mientras se sentaba en la cama

-ya baja a desayunar-dijo su madre saliendo de la habitacion

-si-dijo yendo al armario para vestirse

…una vez abajo…

-que rico ramen para desayunar-dijo el rubio mas joven sentado en la mesa, comiendo muy entretenido, mientras sus padres lo admiraban con una sonrisa en el rostro

-hijo no olvides que hoy llegan los sobrinos de Kyriu-dijo minato

-¿quienes?-dijo apenas separandose un poco de su amado ramen

-ya los olvidaste-pregunto su padre con una gota el la cabeza

-mmm si-dijo volviendo a comer

Su padre solo solto un supiro y su madre le miraba con ternura- solo no llegues tarde a la escuela

-de acuerdo- dijo parandose de la mesa pues ya habia terminado de comer- nos vemos-dijo despidiendose para luego tomar su mochila y salir de la casa

… (Casa uchiha)…

-hijos, deben recordar que el dia de hoy llegaran los Keyos-dijo fugaku

-si padre-contesto itachi con la mochila en al hombro a punto de salir de casa

-quiero que los vigilen de cerca, entendieron

-si-dijeron sus dos hijos para salir por la puerta

Bosque Konoha

-bueno, ya hemos llegado- anuncio caliza

-debemos ir ante el hokage-ahora fue el turno de Layra

-y luego- pregunto Kaily

-y luego supongo que a conocer a los ninjas-respondio-ahora andando-dijo poniendose en marcha

…(oficina de la hokage)…

-hola, valla si que has crecido Layra-dijo la boluminosa mujer que tiempo atrás habia conocido

-Tsunade-sama, es un placer volverla a ver, y es una sorpresa que usted sea la hokage- dijo sonriendo minimamente

-si supongo, bueno ya que estan aquí los llevare a la academia ninja para que se presenten de la misma manera que lo hicieron los ninjas

-¿osea como?-pregunto el albino

-les dire en el camino andando-dijo saliendo de su despacho, con todos los inmortales tras ella.

Academia ninja

-chicos les presento a unos compañeros de intercambio-dijo tsunade en medio del salon- ahora presentence, digan su nombre, edad, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta y sus sueños o metas

La primera en pasar fue Layra, era bastante alta para su edad, su cabello blanco le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos azules brillaban de vez en cuando y su piel blanca resaltaba aun mas sus ojos- hola mi nombre es Layra, tengo 16 años, odio que me digan que hacer, me gusta entrenar y analizar, y mi sueño es… morir, pero no una muerte cualquiera sino mas bien morir por alguien que valga la pena.

Esto dejo impactado a muchos.

El siguiente:-hola mi nombre es Kris-dijo el otro peliblanco con una sonrisa que saco suspiros de muchas chicas, sus ojos eran de un azul mas oscuro que los de su hermana- tengo 16 años, me gusta pasear al aire libre, odio a la gente hipocrita y mi sueño es tener una familia-dijo para colocarse a lado de su hermana

Su sueño consiguio que muchas chicas susurraran entre si por saber quien seria la mejor madre de sus "hijos".

Luego paso una chica de pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos turquesa y piel palida- hola me llamo Sora, tengo 16 años, me gustan los festivales, odio a la gente cobarde y mi sueño es ser la mejor en mi rango.

Despues paso un chico de pelo verde bastante desordenado, ojos verdes y piel bronceada-hola me llamo Len, tengo 16 años, odio las cosas amargas, me gustan los dulces de fresa y mi meta es mejorar mis habilidades hasta su maximo potencial.

La siguiente en pasar fue una chica de pelo morado corto, piel clara y ojos morados obscuro- hola mi nombre es Caliza, tengo 16 años, me gustan los bosques, odio la basura y mi meta es lograr que este mundo sea mas limpio.

Luego paso una chica de pelo lila hasta los hombros, ojos morado claro y piel clara- hola me llamo Alice, tengo 15 años, me gustan los juegos, odio a los mentirosos y mi meta es llegar a ser tan buena como mi hermana.

Despues paso una chica de cabello morado largo, ojos verdes y piel algo bronceada- mi nombre es Sahara, tengo 15 años, odio a los idiotas, me gusta leer y mi meta es llegar a ser tan buena como alguna vez lo fueron mis padres.

La siguiente fue una chica de pelo café corto hasta los hombros, ojos avellana y piel morena-me llamo Hinari, tengo 15 años, me gustan los dulces, no me gustan las pruebas, y mi meta es convertirme en alguien fuerte.

Luego paso una chica de pelo azul claro ondulado, ojos rosas y piel bronceada- me llamo Nanami, tengo 16 años, me encanta salir con mis amigos, no me gusta que me apliquen la ley del hielo y mi meta es tener muchos amigos.

Despues paso una chica de pelo plateado bastante largo, ojos blancos y piel palida- mi nombre es Kaily,tengo 15 años, me gusta platicar, odio que no me escuchen y mi sueño es que me quieran por quien soy.

El siguiente en pasar fue un chicos de pelo rojizo alborotado, ojos grises y piel clara- mi nombre es Kaito, tengo 16 años, me gusta esperimentar, no me gusta que me corrijan y mi meta es ser el mejor de todos.

Luego paso un chico de cabello rubio platinado lacio, ojos verdes y piel clara- hola mi nombre es Casper, tengo 15 años, odio estar aburrido, me gusta la musica y mi meta es usar mis habilidades para un fin correcto.

Fin

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero estoy con examenes y trabajo, todo se me junto espero actualizar proximamente, un capitulo mucho mas largo lo prometo, espero sus comentarios, hasta pronto.

Me disculpo si hay fallas de ortografia.


	4. Pruebas

Pruebas, Equipos y ¿Amistad?

-vaya interesantes presentaciones- dijo kakashi- ahora porfavor ninjas de pie les asignaremos nuevos lugares- ordeno kakashi- Layra te sentaras entre Naruto y Sasuke en la ultima mesa-dijo señalandola.

-de acuerdo- dijo Layra yendo a sentarse donde le correspondia.

-Kris y Sora sientense junto con Hinata en la mesa al frente de Layra-dijo el peliplata

-hai- respondieron al unisono

-los siguientes Kaito y Sahara se sentaran con Gaara en la mesa junto a Kris- señalo el sensei

-hecho- respondio kaito por los dos

-Caliza y Casper sientense con Neji a un lado de la mesa de Naruto-dijo con su ojito feliz

-hmp- fue lo unico que emitieron ambos chicos

-Hinari te sentaras con Kankuro e Ino al frente de Hinata- dijo kakashi

-si- dijo con emocion la loba

-Nanami sientate junto a Lee y Tenten en la mesa al frente de Sahara-dijo el peliplateado- luego Alice sientate con Kiba y Shino en la mesa a un lado de Gaara

-hai- dijo bajito la más pequeña

-seguimos con Kaily te sentaras con Shikamaru y Temari en la mesa atrás de Shino-dijo con serenidad el sensei- Por ultimo Len te sentaras con Sai y Sakura en la mesa que sobra- dijo con su ojito feliz

(De modo que quedaran más o menos asi)

**Kaily**, Shikamaru, Temari Neji, **Caliza**, **Casper** Naruto, **Layra, **Sasuke

Kiba, **Alice**, Shino **Kaito**, **Sahara**, Gaara Hinata, **Kris**, **Sora**

**Len**, Sai, Sakura Tenten, Lee, **Nanami ** **Hinari**, Kankuro, Ino

-de acuerdo estos seran sus nuevos lugares durante las clases- anuncio la hokage para luego retirarse.

-y ahora comenzaremos con las pruebas- expuso el sensei

-¡Más!- gritaron los ninjas en un claro reproche

-las pruebas son para los chicos nuevos- dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-¡¿perdon?!- reclamo de inmediato kaito- a nosotros no nos dijeron nada sobre unas pruebas- dijo frunciendo el seño

-todos los ninjas pasaron por ellas, asi que…

-las haremos- contesto cortante Layra- ¿verdad?- pregunto a su equipo

-hai- contestaron todos al unisono y sin vasilar.

En el campo donde kakashi puso a prueba al equipo 7

-los equipos ninjas ya saben en que consiste esta prueba lo unico que haran sera repetir lo que hicieron en ella, no tienen permitido decirles en que consiste, darles pistas ni ayudarlos ¿quedo claro?- pregunto

-por supuesto- dijo kris

-bien, ahora la prueba consiste en que deben quitarme estos cascabeles- dijo alzando su mano mostrando que en ella se hallaban 2 cascabeles- deben conseguirlos antes que los otros equipos y antes del medio dia de lo contrario no comeran nada, estan listos, comienzen!- dijo para desaparecer en una bola de humo.

En cuanto el sensei desaparecio los equipos de los ninjas se dividieron para trabajar cada uno por su cuenta.

-bien entonces ¿que haremos dividirnos?- pregunto hinari

-tal vez, despues de todo los demas tambien lo hicieron- opino nanami

-exacto- dijo chasqueando los dedos- porque todos se dividieron, si no para que pensaramos que asi es como pasaron esta prueba.- dijo la lider

-no entiendo- dijeron la pelicafe y la sirena al mismo tiempo

- Es logico, el sensei dijo que los ninjas repetirian lo que hicieron hace años cuando tuvieron que pasar por estas pruebas, ellos seguro cometieron errores y estos igual deben repetirlos con exactitud- dijo la ojiazul- lo que significa que ellos aprendieron sobre la marcha osea que el separarse no debe servir de nada, atacaremos todos juntos, como lo que somos un equipo- dijo con firmeza y orgullo

-SII!-apoyaron todos

-ahora debemos trazar un plan, Caliza y Sora se encargaran de el- dijo señalandolas

-en seguida- dijo sora

-mejor darnos prisa-dijo caliza

- tambien debemos encontrar a Kakashi- opino kris- Sahara y Len encuentrenlo

-hai-dijeron para luego desaparecer

-el resto de nosotros debemos evitar que los ninjas nos ganen, y seguir el plan lo mas posible, Casper y Kaito como ustedes son los que odian mas a los ninjas me parece que ustedes son ideales para retrasarlos, vayan encuentrenlos vean sus movimientos noten lo que esta mal y si ven que podrian lograr obtener un cascabel…. Acabenlos- dijo con media sonrisa.

-Sera un placer- dijo kaito con una sonrisa malefica. Casper solo sonrio de la misma manera y asi ambos desaparecieron en una estela de humo.

-bien chicas como van con el plan- pregunto caminando hacia las mencionadas

-bien pero debemos saber que clase de poderes tiene el sensei- dijo Sora

- de eso me encargo yo-dijo layra

-¿y como lo haras?- pregunto su hermano

-que mejor forma que confrontarlo- dijo alzando los hombros

-pues el esta en el medio de unos arboles en este instante y parece que el moreno piensa enfrentarlo el solo- reporto Len

-perfecto, ¿quien quiere ayudarme?- pregunto divertida

-yo quiero- dijo muy emocionada la loba

-y yo- dijo Kaily

-vamos- dijo "esto sera muy entretenido, veamos que tan fuertes son los ninjas de konoha".

Mientras las chicas se encaminaban a enfrentar al peliplateado, con kakashi…

"¿Por qué tenemos que repetirlo todo, la hokage esta loca o que?"- penso mientras leia su preciado libro icha icha paradise.

Continuara….

Lo se, lo se, lo siento lo que sucede es que mi internet no sirve y me he tenido que ir a un café, y no me ha dado tiempo de escribir mucho, lo siento, los compensare lo prometo, que tal muchos lemons! Ya tengo pensadas las parejas.

Me disculpo por faltas de ortografia que se que tengo.

Dejenme sus comentarios, adoro leerlos, porfavor si no matare a mi gato XD.


End file.
